


Un no tan mal despertar

by SaqueHobbit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaqueHobbit/pseuds/SaqueHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La peor basura que vais a leer en vuestra vida</p>
    </blockquote>





	Un no tan mal despertar

**Author's Note:**

> La peor basura que vais a leer en vuestra vida

Cuando se despertó, Grantaire parpadeó varas veces seguidas, algo perplejo y confuso. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, sin reconocer donde se encontraba mientras se pasaba una mano por los rizos que, rebeldes, desafiaban la ley de la gravedad. Con una mano se frotó los ojos, tratando de pensar con claridad, mas no se ubicaba del todo. Sacudió la cabeza. Si sus sentidos no le engañaban, estaba en una habitación ajena, metido en una cama también ajena y con un dolor de cabeza terrible. La mente de Grantaire comenzaba a funcionar con normalidad, a pesar de la evidente resaca que estaba sufriendo. El cínico bostezó con ganas.

No se había terminado de incorporar cuando se percató de que había alguien más durmiendo a su lado, Grantaire, tímido, cuando tuvo la osadía de echar un vistazo, descubriendo de esa forma que era Enjolras quién, aún en los brazos de Morfeo, yacía junto a él, sintió que se le desbocaba el corazón. De repente, inesperados recuerdos, recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron llegando de forma desordenada a su mente y sus mejillas se calentaban cada vez más, a medida que iba cayendo en la cuenta de que, efectivamente, se había acostado con Enjolras.

Ante aquella situación, Grantaire decidió quedarse quieto pues, aparte de que se había quedado con la mente en blanco y no sabía qué hacer, ni por todo el oro del mundo despertaría a su querido líder de su sueño, quien había rodeado la cintura del escéptico mientras dormía y se había acurrucado a su lado. Este, se permitió el lujo de observarlo, encandilado, mientras el joven dormía plácidamente. El rostro de Enjolras se veía mucho más relajado que de costumbre, llegando incluso a darle un aspecto angelical. 

Mas no había tenido Grantaire tiempo para levantarse, cuando el más joven se removió bajo las sábanas, despertando de su letargo. El cínico pensó rápido y decidió actuar con toda la normalidad que la resaca le permitía. 

-Buenos días, princesa.- Se atrevió a comentar, burlón, cuando Enjolras abrió los ojos. Este, al escucharlo, arrugó la nariz. 

Sabía que le molestaría.

De todas formas, el rubio hizo oídos sordos y se incorporó como pudo, mientras se desperezaba. ¡Ah! Cómo se notaba que no solía beber a menudo. Las consecuencias de haber hecho caso a sus amigos, y haberse emborrachado la noche anterior, comenzaban a notarse. Un molesto y constante dolor le martilleaba en las sienes y sentía unas náuseas terribles. Enjolras literalmente se quería morir.

-Algo me dice que no sueles beber a menudo. –Comentó R, con la intención de romper el hielo. Se había empezado a formar un silencio de lo más incómodo entre ambos, un silencio que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Como respuesta, Enjolras soltó un bufido, malhumorado. No dijo nada, solo se pasó una mano por la cara, y por el pelo, tratando de despejar la mente, como si aquel gesto tuviera el poder de acabar con aquel insoportable dolor de cabeza. También trataba de asimilar que aquella noche había dormido con Grantaire y, a juzgar por el dolor que sentía en el trasero, sospechaba que dormir no era lo único que habían hecho.

-Algo me dice… -Comenzó este de nuevo.- Que tampoco sueles tener un buen despertar.

Más silencio por parte del líder. Grantaire suspiró.

-Escucha, si así lo deseas, puedo marcharme. Entiendo que esta situación puede llegar a ser… un tanto incómoda.

De nuevo, silencio. Enjolras parecía dormirse en los laureles, mientras observaba fijamente una arruga en el dobladillo de la sábana, que se había formado a causa del movimiento de ambos muchachos.

-Comprendo. –Continuó R.- Recogeré mis cosas y me largaré de aquí, ¡no tardaré ni diez minutos! –Su voz sonaba atropellada. Se mordió el labio inferior.- Prometo no contarle a nadie lo sucedido esta noche, lo juro.

Grantaire no se había terminado de levantar, cuando en seguida sintió una mano agarrarle del brazo. En el momento en que se volvió y vio a Enjolras mirándolo con toda la intensidad que podía en aquel instante, tragó saliva y rezó por no echarse a temblar de un momento a otro.

-No. –Enjolras habló por primera vez y su voz era ronca. El chico más joven había hecho acopio de valor y trataba que la desesperación, la debilidad que sentía en aquel momento no fuera muy evidente a los ojos del otro chico. Muy a su pesar, aquella vergonzosa situación no es que lo estuviera ayudando demasiado. –R, quédate conmigo.

Enjolras se maldijo a sí mismo, mentalmente. Se sentía enfermo y desprotegido, y estaba seguro de que Grantaire se reiría de él, como siempre hacía. De que el escéptico soltaría algún comentario sarcástico e inoportuno, de esos típicos que lo caracterizaban.  
Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Tras un momento de perplejidad, el mayor acabó volviendo a la cama. Sin juzgarlo, rodeó por detrás, con ambos brazos la frágil cintura de Enjolras y se recostó a su lado, en silencio.

Pasados unos minutos, Enjolras giró la cabeza levemente, para establecer contacto visual con Grantaire.

-¿Cómo lo haces? 

Grantaire frunció el ceño, confuso.

-¿Cómo hago el qué?  
-Ya lo sabes. –El rubio enrojeció levemente y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada. –El dolor, aguantarlo. Es realmente desagradable. Y está por todas partes.

Tardó un momento en comprender de lo que hablaba Enjolras, pero cuando lo hizo, estalló en carcajadas. Carcajadas que hicieron que su adorado líder frunciera el ceño, molesto.

-Francamente, no le veo la gracia por ningún lado. ¿Acaso he contado algún chiste?

Grantaire sacudió la cabeza, aún con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Se atrevió a acercarse a él y, con una mano, a apartarle los rebeldes rizos dorados del cuello, para depositar allí un leve beso, justo debajo de la oreja. Enjolras sufrió un corto escalofrío, no se lo esperaba.

-Cómo se nota que no sueles salir por ahí con frecuencia. –Dijo Grantaire como respuesta, en un susurro. –Eres un verdadero ratón de biblioteca.  
-¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo insoportable que llegas a ser a veces? –Enjolras quiso sonar enfadado, mas la sonrisa que no pudo esconder lo delató por completo.  
-Tooodos los días, Apolo, toooodos los días.

Mientras hablaban, las manos de ambos chicos se habían encontrado de forma involuntaria bajo las sábanas, entrelazando sus dedos. Ambos eran conscientes de ello, pero ninguno quiso evitarlo. Quizá el día no iba a empezar tan mal como Grantaire había pensado.


End file.
